JD and Damian:
by Aira Silver
Summary: I can't really explain just that it is a crossover between M7 and the Buffy/Angel universe.


JD and Damian:

A crossover between Magnificent Seven and the Buffy/Angel universe.

By Aira Silver

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, and CBS. Also whoever else owns them. I'm just playing with them and don't have any money so please don't sue. The plot is mine as is Damian, Wesley's sister, and any other character you do not recognize.

The rain was hot and came down hard. Trying to get away was like running through fire.

Cursing under his breath in Irish the dark haired male hurried to get out of the rain. It was hard since he carried a couple bags, a laptop, and a child. Finally making it to a building the male pushed his way inside. The child sucked their thumb as their guardian dropped everything but them.

Placing the child on the ground JD stretched his arms over his head. He let out a yawn and dropped down beside the child. "Think we'll stay here awhile Damian. Wonder how long it will take the guys to realize I'm not coming back."

Pawing through the bag JD pulled out a bottle. He carefully filled it from a thermos full of milk and then gave it to Damian. The baby grabbed it eagerly and started to suck. As Damian drank JD ate some crackers and a banana. He made a bed out of and clothes. Changing Damian the family laid down and pulling a blanket over them slept.

Stepping into the Hyperion hotel JD shifted Damian and the bags. He looked around and let out a sigh of relief. "Wesley!" JD raised his voice so that it went over the arguers.

Glancing up the Englishman swore, loudly. "JD? Why are you here? What the bloody hell is my nephew doing with you?!?" the last was shouted.

"I was given him by his mother. The bitch was with her newest boyfriend. Can I stay here for awhile? I need to recuperate from spending two months almost running to come here." JD gratefully handed Damian over to Wesley.

"You ran? Why the heck did ya run?" Cordelia asked.

"Because Wes's sister is looking for Damian and I refuse to give him back. She's a slut, takes drugs and almost sold Damian to a fuckin' slave ring!" JD spat out the last part.

"She what!?! The god damn bloody bitch!" Wesley swore in English before switching languages.

Rolling his eyes JD sighed and handed Damian over. "Watch it Wes. I might not understand you but Vin does."

"Vin?" Gunn questioned.

"One of JD's teammates. How long have you guys been there?" Wesley turned to a darkened corner.

Stepping into view Chris smiled grimly. "Since he came in. You are in so much trouble Agent Dunne."

Gulping JD walked over and stood in front of Chris. Tilting his head back a little he tried to smile. "Hey Chris, guys. Umm… How much trouble am I in?"

"Enough kid." Buck went to say something else but the hotel was soon filled.

Wesley's sister and her boyfriend walked in. Behind them were the Scoobies. Xander groaned when he noticed who was in the lobby. "Aw hell. Uncle 'Siah why are you all here?"

JD moaned when he saw the newest arrivals. "Can't I get any piece? This fuckin' sucks. Here I thought I got away enough and now I found out that I'm been followed this whole time. Jesus Christ above!"

"Watch it Mister Dunne. You're in enough trouble as it is. I don't think you want Mr. Larabee to lock you up now do you?" Ezra drawled dangerously.

JD shook his head and moved backwards only to run into Nathan. Holding onto JD the African-American sighed and turned to look at Wesley. "You got a room we can use? Otherwise Chris will get really angry and you don't want him angry. Specially when its at JD."

Wesley grabbed a key and handed it over to Vin. He told them where the room was and then watched as the seven men walked off. Actually only six men walked off. JD was carted off by Buck who looked pretty pissed. "I actually pity JD. Uncle 'Siah and the others aren't going to let him out of sight for weeks. Not to mention that he's going to hurt for some time." Xander shook his head.

Willow and Buffy nodded as Tara stood holding her girlfriend's hand. Dawn stood with Giles and Joyce. Ethan was behind them making sure no one got through and could touch them. Half-hour later JD came down wincing slightly. The other six followed behind him Chris still looking mad. Wincing at his look the girls quickly grabbed Damian, Cordelia, Fred, and Faith. Slipping into the kitchen they shut the door but not before hearing Chris start to yell at Wesley's sister(who had stupidly stayed).

Two weeks later the Hyperion Hotel was busy. Team Seven had basically moved in and were helping the AI team out. The Scoobies had also moved in and were also helping out. Dawn was going to a human-demon school and actually liked it. Ethan and Giles kept an eye on her by working in the school library and as a history teacher. Tara, Willow, and Buffy went to LAU but came home to the hotel every night. Xander did construction work and teased both Spike(who had come up to join them when no one came back) and Angel.

The two vampires let him get away with it only because it kept the hotel lively. Not to mention the fact that Chris and Buck had taken Xander under their care like they did with JD. Plus Josiah was very possessive of his nephew. The first time and last time Spike tried to get Xander back Josiah growled at the bleach blond as he punched him. The punch normally wouldn't hurt but Spike still had the chip and so it did.

While the adults got to know one another and tried to get along Damian was having a blast. He not only had his uncles with him but a whole lot of new people who dotted on him. It was, if the baby could speak, heaven on earth. His mother wasn't around(having been kicked out and told she would die if she ever came close to Damian again) and neither was his mother's boyfriend. But since Damian was a baby, only a couple of months old, it didn't really hit him. He had a lot of females around to take on the role of being his mother. Something they all liked and did without fighting. Well, to much fighting.

Joyce decided that all of the females would get to care for Damian but they had to take turns. When Inez, Nettie and Casey Wells came to join the group/family it got a bit more complicated. Nettie became Damian's and the other children's grandmother while Inez became an aunt and Casey a niece. The other children by the way were Dawn, Andrew, Faith, Casey(really Nettie's grandniece), Willow, Buffy, Xander, Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, Tara, and Fred. Angel and Spike weren't considered children though they did act like it at times. Especially when Xander got them riled up.

JD on the other hand found that while he loved his new life it got on his nerves. Especially when it took Casey awhile to get that he liked her only as a friend and not a girlfriend. It was Oz coming to live with them and pursuing Casey to get through to her. When it did Casey decided to set JD and Buck up. The others all pitched in to help which was a disaster, at first.

JD finally became a lover and not just a friend when some idiot decided to go after the youngest member of Team seven. Idiot, because the moron was told by everyone in the family that JD was off limits but still went after him. It took Ezra and Nathan to hold Buck off when JD came into the hotel limping. Vin and Josiah had to tackle Chris to the ground. After seeing to JD, Chris and Buck went hunting. They didn't go alone, the others went with him leaving their youngest under the Aurelius clan's protection. The six men showed the SOB exactly why JD was theirs and no one else's. They broke him for braking JD. Thankfully JD hadn't been taken just beaten so the six men didn't have to kill. (Though Chris and Buck were pissed enough at that fact.)

When JD was well enough to understand the six men took him and disappeared deeper into the hotel. They all came back a week later changed. JD was the six men's hope and dream and they his prayers. Chris and Buck became even more possessive if that was possible making the rest of the family a little more careful when it came to JD. Not to mention Vin and Ezra.

While JD went to his teammates Xander went to Spike and Angel. Well Xander and Wesley. The two vampires decided to take the teams route and took the two men. Buffy actually was okay with it. She had gotten Riley back and was happy. Everyone was happy.

It wasn't a perfect life and never would be but what can you expect living with witches, a key, vampires, and humans?

Done.


End file.
